Sendero de mentiras
by Yuriforov92
Summary: Se prometió hacer cualquier cosa con tal de descubrir la verdad, incluso si sólo contaba con la ayuda de un extravagante y seductor ruso y un depresivo adolescente. Lo lograría, atravesaría el sendero de mentiras que habían creado para él, aún si la verdad era mucho más dolorosa. ¿En un mar de recuerdos difusos puede nacer el amor? ¿Y éste puede sobrevivir a las mentiras?
1. Prólogo

**Mi primer Victuri!**

 **Espero que le den una oportunidad. Muchas gracias.**

Prólogo.

Entró al bar por pura casualidad, generalmente le gustaba beber en la comodidad de su departamento, sin preguntas incómodas de un barman, pero después del desplante de su última novia, realmente le daba pereza esperar por un poco de alcohol. Esa fue la razón por la que entró, no lucía como un lugar elegante como los que estaba acostumbrado, pero no se quejaba.

Dio el primer trago y sintió el ardor en su garganta mientras pensaba qué iba a hacer ahora. Ya no tenía el ánimo de buscar una nueva chica para pasar el tiempo, eso sin tomar en cuenta el sexo. Suspiró con ganas pensando qué tan desesperado debía estar como para empezar a considerar la idea de acostarse con la primera persona que se cruzara en su camino y fuese de buen ver.

—No es para tanto—bromeó consigo mismo mientras se terminaba de un trago el resto de su copa.

Justo entonces por la puerta del bar entró un joven de cabello negro, con facciones menudas y unos anteojos enormes que opacaban el atractivo de su rostro. Víctor le prestó atención enarcando una ceja y le siguió con la mirada en cada uno de sus pasos. El chico en cuestión se acercó a la barra y con mucha timidez trató de pedir una bebida, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos, como si él no estuviese ahí realmente.

Víctor no pudo evitar entrometerse y entonces decidió hacer su movimiento.

—Dale lo mismo que yo, esta vez corre por mi cuenta—guiñó un ojo en señal de camaradería, pero el otro no correspondió el gesto más que con una reverencia, cosa que sorprendió al joven.

Había viajado a casi todas las ciudades famosas, gracias a sus estudios se podía considerar un experto y acaudalado joven. Era la primera vez que alguien rechazaba un avance suyo y aquello por supuesto, captó mucho más su interés. Sin importarle la incomodidad obvia que el recién llegado tenía, se acercó a él intentando hacer plática, sin lograrlo por completo.

—No… tengo mucho… por contar… no es… interesante—habló el joven pelinegro y Víctor curioso por tales palabras, lo tomó de los hombros acercándolo un poco más a él.

—Bueno, podrías comenzar por tu nombre.

El aludido asintió sin mirarle, casi por inercia. Era como si no hubiese nada que lo motivara y sus pies, su cuerpo, todo de él se moviera por acto reflejo.

—Soy Yuuri… Yuuri Katsuki.

El joven de los cabellos plateados sonrió con satisfacción mientras se relamía los labios. Víctor no lo sabía en ese momento, pero el destino le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa.

Yuuri Katsuki sería un nombre completamente difícil de olvidar.

 **Muchas gracias por leer 3**


	2. Capítulo 1-Desmemoriado

**Buenas noches!**

 **Después de casi una semana de ausencia, aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo, agradezco mucho a quienes le dieron una oportunidad :D**

 **Gracias a primer review!**

 **zryvanierkic** **El capi de hoy va dedicado para ti por ser el primer review!**

 **Mil gracias!**

 **Espero que les guste :D**

 **XxxxX**

Capítulo 1.- Desmemoriado.

Tenía comezón en las muñecas, las vendas le estaban molestando demasiado, si por él fuera en ese preciso momento ya se las hubiese quitado para acabar con la picazón, pero sabía que Celestino no aprobaría su actitud y mucho menos su ansiedad. Cruzó sus piernas con cierto aburrimiento mientras el psicólogo le lanzaba una mirada expectante. ¿En verdad era necesario que hiciera eso todos los días? Suspiró con cierta frustración y retuvo las ganas de rascarse las muñecas.

—No me dejarás ir hasta que hable contigo… ¿Cierto Celestino?

El aludido asintió con una sonrisa de comprensión. Conocía a Yuuri desde que era un niño y sin duda este trabajo le estaba costando más de lo esperado. Le tenía muchísimo cariño, era casi como un hijo para él, por lo mismo, actuar como un psicólogo profesional y no como amigo de la familia, era más complejo. Pero debía lograrlo, por el bien de Yuuri.

—Así es Yuuri, solamente sé sincero. Dime cómo te sientes.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos con cierto enfado. Quería sinceridad, muy bien, se la daría.

—Te diré cómo me siento. Estoy enfadado, con todos. Con mis padres, con mi hermana, Phichit, Yuko, y hasta contigo Celestino. Quizá mi mente está difusa, pero sé perfectamente que nos conocemos desde hace años y detesto que me mientan.

—¿Por qué crees que te mentimos? —cuestionó Celestino mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Era interesante cómo la personalidad de Yuuri cambiaba de esa forma tan drástica, pero sabía muy bien los motivos. Le alegraba verlo así, enfadado, confundido y curioso; lleno de emociones, con una luz en la mirada y no el vacío que le caracterizó los últimos meses antes del "suceso".

—No me dan respuestas y me tratan peor que a un niño. Yo no quiero que me estén cuidando como si en cualquier momento fuese a morir—apretó sus puños con cierto nerviosismo, pero no pudo evitar ser directo—. Sí, tuve un intento de suicidio y sé que los preocupé a todos, pero traten de entenderme. Yo no recuerdo nada, no recuerdo por qué tomé esa decisión, pero lo que sí les puedo asegurar es que no ocurrirá de nuevo. Aunque para eso necesito respuestas y si ustedes no quieren dármelas, me obligarán a buscarlas en otra parte.

Terminó su discurso con la respiración acelerada y Celestino rompió un poco su código de profesionalidad al levantarse de su asiento para abrazar a Yuuri. Éste se sorprendió, pero después le pidió con amabilidad que no lo hiciera. No quería eso, no quería que todos lo trataran como si fuese de papel. Ya no era débil, era más fuerte y capaz que ese Yuuri que intentó quitarse la vida por los motivos que hubiese tenido. _Yo no soy él, ya no._

—Lo lamento—se disculpó el psicólogo tomando asiento de nuevo frente al joven—. Es sólo que es tan difícil, trata de ponerte en nuestros zapatos, estuvimos a punto de perderte. Para ti, sólo es un episodio que no recuerdas, lo único que tienes son heridas incómodas y lagunas mentales, pero tus padres y tus amigos tuvimos que llevarnos ese susto, estuviste en coma y creímos que no volverías. Ahora que estás aquí, haremos cualquier cosa con tal de que nunca vuelvas a sufrir, todo porque estés bien.

—Lo entiendo, en serio lo hago, pero también pónganse en mi lugar. Cuando le pregunté a Phichit quién era Minami y por qué aparecía en mis sueños, su reacción fue tan obvia. Quiero saber mi pasado, aún si duele, así que espero que tú sí me digas lo que Phichit y los otros ocultaron.

Celestino le miró fijamente y trató de desviar un poco el tema sin que Yuuri lo notara.

—¿Entonces… has soñado con Minami? ¿Le recuerdas?

—No como tal—respondió el menor cayendo en la trampa—. Sueño con un chico de rubios cabellos y de baja estatura al que llamo Minami, pero no tengo idea de quién es y nadie me quiere decir.

Fue un alivio, no lo podía negar. La parte profesional de él le dijo que debía decirle ahora mismo quién era Minami y lo que significó en su vida, pero la otra, el amigo de la familia preocupado y ansioso le exigió que callara. Y fue más fuerte que él.

—Minami es… alguien del pasado… ya no importa Yuuri, no tiene nada que ver contigo, es un compañero de tu escuela, pero sólo eso.

Yuuri entrecerró los ojos mientras se mordía el labio. Sabía que estaba mintiendo y aquello le decepcionó por completo, ni siquiera Celestino siendo su psicólogo se lo diría, no tenía otra opción, debía comenzar a investigar.

—De acuerdo, haré como que te creo—rascó un poco los vendajes de sus muñecas y su nuevo celular vibró, dándole a entender que la sesión se había terminado—. Me marcharé ahora, tengo un montón de tareas pendientes y no creo que pueda hacerlas a tiempo si es que quiero ir a la terapia grupal.

—Me alegra que estés preocupado por tu asistencia a la terapia grupal.

El chico sonrió con cierta puya mientras se ponía de pie para despedirse.

—No lo hago por mí, me agrada Yuri, no quiero dejarlo solo en ese nido de buitres.

Celestino negó con otra sonrisa, al menos Yuuri había conocido a un nuevo amigo que le motivaba a asistir a la terapia, aún si Yuri Plisetsky necesitaba más ayuda que él mismo. _Su instinto de sobreprotección es latente a pesar de la amnesia_ , pensó con resignación.

—Cualesquiera que sean tus motivos, estoy contento. Nos vemos la siguiente semana Yuuri.

Asintió de acuerdo con el mayor mientras le daba la mano y salía de ese consultorio con nuevas resoluciones. No lo dejaría pasar así de fácil, necesitaba respuestas, odiaba estar desmemoriado y sin rumbo fijo.

Su nombre era Yuuri Katsuki, estudiaba el cuarto semestre de música clásica y su especialidad era el violín. Esos eran de los pocos datos que recordaba de su vida, además de sus padres y hermana, su mejor amigo Phichit, Yuko su amiga de la infancia, quien decía ser su novia y otros miembros más de su grupo de amigos que se habían graduado el año pasado.

Tuvo un intento de suicidio hacía unos 2 meses, de los cuales 2 semanas se lo pasó en coma después de ingerir esos medicamentos y cortar sus venas, de ahí venían los vendajes que le daban más picazón que dolor. No recordaba nada de su pasado unos 6 meses atrás, incluyendo ese atentado contra su vida y los motivos. Por ello era que deseaba recordar y asistía a terapia, pero sin duda Celestino no había sido la mejor elección.

—Él no me dice nada, al igual que los otros y yo sin saber cómo investigar más.

—Tal vez yo te puedo ayudar con eso—le replicó una seductora voz a sus espaldas.

Había estado caminando sin fijarse hacia dónde y terminó en un pasillo equivocado del edificio en donde Celestino hacía sus consultas y terapias. Miró a su alrededor buscando al dueño de esa voz que, por un breve instante le pareció familiar. Al hallarle al fin parpadeó sorprendido, pues sabía que, de conocerle, jamás hubiese olvidado un rostro como ese.

De piel blanca y fina, un cuerpo escultural y una altura considerable, usaba una camisa que resaltaba el atractivo de sus facciones y con una mirada felina, casi peligrosa, se encontraba casi un dios esculpido en mármol. Sus bellos ojos azules le observaban con satisfacción y cierta ansiedad, como si esperara su respuesta. Yuuri parpadeó un poco y tartamudeó antes de responder.

—¿Cómo… cómo podrías? ¿Nos conocemos?

El aludido hizo una pose dramática mientras exageraba un suspiro. Debió suponer que cuando se presentara frente a Yuuri, su reacción sería parecida, pero tenía cierta esperanza de haberse equivocado.

—Eso duele, fingir que no me conoces a pesar de todo lo que hicimos "pecas".

Sintió su rostro caliente con tal apodo y no comprendió el motivo. Quizá sí se conocían, pero el chico pertenecía a esos perdidos recuerdos que había enterrado al intentar quitarse la vida. Debía explicárselo, debía ser claro y quizá, con un poco de suerte, este chico podría de verdad ayudarle. Sin embargo, en lugar de hablar de ese tema, consideró más relevante aclarar el punto de su apodo.

—No deberías llamarme así, no tengo pecas.

—En el rostro, cariño—guiñó un ojo y Yuuri comprendió el doble sentido de sus palabras enrojeciendo al momento.

La carcajada que el más alto lanzó le hizo sentir más incómodo y decidió ignorarlo de una buena vez. No tenía que soportar burlas de un tipo que no conocía o por lo menos no recordaba. Al notarse ignorado, el desconocido se acercó a él tomándolo por los hombros y un breve flash back invadió su cerebro, mostrándole una escena parecida. Se separó sacudido por el recuerdo y tuvo que ser directo.

—Realmente nos conocemos, ahora lo sé… sólo que… no lo recuerdo—bajó la mirada ante la curiosidad del otro y lo explicó—. Discúlpame si he sido rudo, es sólo que… no tengo recuerdos de los últimos 6 meses de mi vida, por ello me ayudaría muchísimo en verdad si me dijeras tu nombre y cómo nos conocimos.

Sabía que había sonado patético y extraño, siempre que explicaba aquello a sus compañeros de clase o profesores, todos lo miraban como un bicho raro, no le extrañaría que este apuesto desconocido actuara de la misma forma. Pero inesperadamente, el aludido le sonrió con coquetería mientras obtenía de su bolsillo una tarjeta de presentación.

—Ya veo, te daré un poco más de tiempo entonces—le entregó la tarjeta en sus manos y se alejó lentamente mientras lanzaba un beso de despedida al aire—. Llámame cuando necesites respuestas Yuuri.

Aún más confundido que antes, leyó el contenido de la tarjeta. Venía su nombre completo, su profesión y una dirección aunada a un número de teléfono celular. Le temblaban las manos, pero quizá no sería una mala idea pedir su ayuda.

—Víctor Nikiforov, Violinista profesional.

Por alguna razón ajena a él, su nombre le pareció un espejismo difuso, al igual que toda su mente.

 **XxxxX**

Danzaba como las mismísimas hadas y sabía muy bien a su edad que estaba por debajo de lo que podía clasificar en un certamen. El ballet era algo disciplinario y despiadado, desde las rutinas incansables, hasta las dietas y el esfuerzo, todo con tal de poseer una presea que no denotaba tu talento, pero sí tu lugar en el ámbito artístico. Yuri Plisetsky no desistía jamás en nada, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de una rutina sencilla impuesta por su coreógrafo y profesor Yakov, por el cual comenzaba a desarrollar un sano desprecio ante tanta presión.

 _No soy de hierro, maldita sea_ , reclamaba cada vez que el mayor aumentaba la dificultad de las prácticas. Lo que le hacía sentir tranquilo era que no era el único sufriendo. Georgi, Mila y hasta el nuevo que casi no hablaba mucho y parecía odiar todo, también estaban derramando sangre. Quizá con un poco de organización y suerte, los cuatro podrían amotinarse ante Yakov, aunque claro, sabían que todo se iría a la borda cuando su esposa llegara a aparecer, pues contra ella nadie podía, ni siquiera el rudo entrenador.

—¡Oye damita… se te hace tarde para la terapia! — exclamó a todo pulmón una voz con ligero acento canadiense que detestaba con todo su ser.

En lugar de sonrojarse y morir de vergüenza en ese preciso momento, Yuri le clavó una mirada asesina al dueño de esa voz, quien ni siquiera se inmutó ante el ataque del "Hada Rusa" que era como todos en el estudio de ballet le llamaban. Jean-Jacques Leroy o "J. J" como le llamaban sus fans y el mundo entero, conocía a Yuri lo suficiente para arriesgarse a morir. A pesar de su agresividad latente y su fama de "rebelde", sabía que Yuri era un alma vulnerable, con todo lo que le había ocurrido en su infancia y el hecho de tener que asistir a una terapia grupal, cosa que no le daba orgullo ni por asomo.

Pero eso no significaba que no fuese a ridiculizarlo y a molestarle como siempre lo hacía, desde que eran niños, era un pasatiempo, más ahora que Yuri estaba clasificando para ser uno de los más aclamados bailarines de ballet de la profesora Lilia Baranovskaya, la mujer que dominaba todo en ese lugar.

—Cierra la boca Leroy, estás en un lugar elegante—reclamó el rubio en tono mesurado y observó con vergüenza a su instructor.

Yakov giró los ojos antes de contemplar su reloj y darles un descanso. Gracias a las intervenciones del señor Plisetsky, abuelo de Yuri, sabía perfectamente el estado de salud del joven de 16 años. No le tenía lástima, en primer lugar, porque conocía al muchacho lo suficiente y entendía que odiaba ese sentimiento rastrero. En segundo, porque a pesar de todo, Yuri Plisetsky era más fuerte que cualquiera de todos esos pupilos, quizá esa era la razón por la que Lilia lo había elegido como protagonista de su próxima presentación.

—Yakov, lamento retirarme temprano, prometo que lo compensaré esta misma noche, vendré al estudio a terminar los ensayos—se comprometió el rubio adolescente y el entrenador negó con sequedad fingida.

—El estudio va a estar cerrado, nadie ensaya durante las noches.

—Yo lo haré entrenador, puede él venir al estudio cuando deseé, aquí voy a estar.

Ambos brincaron con sus palabras, rara vez escuchaban palabras del nuevo, que ahora éste se ofreciera a abrir el estudio sólo para Yuri, era demasiado sorprendente.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿O sólo quieres hacerme un favor?—cuestionó Yuri con desconfianza y el aludido asintió.

—Habló en serio, necesito practicar. No soy nada bueno, nunca llegaré a ser un bailarín de tu nivel y en verdad me gustaría intentarlo—la forma en la que lo dijo fue muy seria. ¿Cuántos años podría tener el nuevo? No lucía muy mayor, pero sin duda era más grande que él mismo.

Yuri se sintió halagado con las palabras del muchacho y asintió mirando a Yakov, en espera de su aprobación. Sin más remedio que aceptar, dio el visto bueno con un pulgar arriba y un escueto "bien". El rubio agradeció con una reverencia a ambos y se despidió de todos, pero con especial atención a su nuevo amigo.

—Te veré al rato… mmm… este…

—Otabek… Otabek Altin

Al saber su nombre ya no se sintió avergonzado de pedir su ayuda, aún si Leroy seguía jodiendo con gritos ante su tardanza.

—Nos vemos entonces Otabek… y gracias—le sonrió con ligera sinceridad y aquello fue suficiente para que el mayor se sintiera tranquilo durante el resto de su día, aún si sentía curiosidad.

Le vieron marchar y para nadie fue extraño que Leroy estuviese a su lado acompañándolo en todas partes. Tenía curiosidad, muchísima, quería saber todo sobre Yuri Plisetsky, y es que no lo había podido evitar. En el primer instante en que lo vio, supo que había algo especial en él, sus ojos serios y reflexivos, su figura y su talento, además de esa bella sonrisa que rara vez mostraba a los demás y de la cual le acababa de regalar un ligero amago. Todo ello era una combinación perfecta para caer, caer en lo más profundo por él, aún si sabía que había demasiado en contra y que era imposible por muchas razones, la primera y más importante: Leroy, quien seguramente ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón.

Y no estaba equivocado, J. J. era especial para Yuri, pero no de la forma en la que Otabek pensaba.

 **XxxxX**

J. J. manejaba con mucha velocidad, como si no le importaran las leyes de tránsito, Yuri llevaba los brazos cruzados y en sus piernas un paquete de comida que no se había atrevido a probar. Detestaba esos episodios, J. J. sabía que siempre debía batallar con Yuri para lograr que comiera algo, pero las cosas se volvían más complicadas cuando su mirada adquiría ese tono melancólico. Buscando una forma de animarlo, de ser de ayuda para él, intentó desviar el tema.

—Hoy Yuuri estuvo muy impresionante en la terapia, casi parecía sano.

—Él está sano—replicó Yuri sin dejar de mirar por la ventana—. Es sólo su miedo a enfrentar el mundo y el enfado al vivir en una bola de cristal. El cerdo debería atreverse a ser libre.

Reprimió una risita ante el apodo que Yuri había elegido para Yuuri Katsuki y continuó tratando de arrancar más palabras en su amigo.

—Pensé que te agradaba.

—Y lo hace, es de los pocos que no se porta como un retrasado en ese grupito de terapias, aunque aún tiene miedo—sonrió de forma mordaz y continuó sin cambiar la postura de sus brazos—. Su psicólogo le mintió. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya no hay nadie en quien confiar si hasta Celestino se olvida de su ética y se entromete en tus asuntos. Quizá por eso nunca me agradó ese tipo, yo ya le dije al cerdo que busque por su propia cuenta las respuestas, al parecer ahora sí me hará caso.

El canadiense suspiró más tranquilo, lo había logrado, ya casi no se notaba su mal humor, ahora sólo debía conseguir que comiera algo. Comprendió la dificultad de la tarea, pero no se rindió, Yuri era su amigo, nunca iba a abandonarlo aún si la misión fuese titánica.

—Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo y seguir sus consejos, Yuuri es un buen chico, todavía no comprendo por qué intentó quitarse la vida, pero lo importante es que ahora quiere vivir—. Dudó un momento antes de decir su sugerencia y lo soltó con delicadeza—. Tú podrías comenzar con probar bocado.

Contrario a lo que pensó, el Hada Rusa no se enfadó con su comentario, sin dirigirle la mirada, encogió los hombros como si no le diera importancia y abrió el paquete de comida. Un bufido acompañó a la risita de J. J. y Yuri estuvo a punto de lanzarle el plato en la cara, de no ser porque iba manejando.

—Eres un asco, peor de lo que imaginé—replicó mientras tomaba el baguette de jamón de cerdo en sus manos y le quitaba la etiqueta que Leroy le había puesto.

"Disfruta un Yuuri Katsuki a la plancha, con amor, J. J."

Le dio una mordida abandonando el mutismo que siempre le invadía después de la terapia grupal y J. J. pudo suspirar quitándose un peso de encima. Era difícil sí, Yuri había tenido que superar la muerte de muchas personas que quería, todo lo que le quedaba era él mismo y su abuelo. Pero los miedos, el crecer casi solos y la baja autoestima habían hecho que Yuri Plisetsky no fuese el imponente adolescente rebelde que todos pensaban que era.

Sólo J. J. sabía lo rota que estaba su alma después de intentar superar la depresión.

 **XxxxX**

Los señores Katsuki miraban a su alrededor con duda, Mary se unía al coro de preocupaciones, Yuko se mordía las uñas como si quisiera arrancárselas, Celestino no paraba de expirar suspiros en forma de preocupación y Phichit era el único, en el centro de la sala de estar, que se mostraba inflexible y serio.

—Esto es peor de lo que pensábamos. Hay cosas que no podemos evitar, Celestino lo ha dicho, la memoria de Yuuri puede volver el cualquier momento, quizá de un solo golpe, quizá fragmentada, pero es un hecho que tarde o temprano lo recordará todo. Nuestro deber es aplazar ese momento.

—No lo sé Phichit, no me agrada la idea de mentirle a nuestro hijo—comentó la madre de Yuuri con cierto recelo.

El aludido asintió entendiendo sus temores, él mismo no se sentía cómodo cada vez que miraba a su mejor amigo y éste le hacía preguntas. Sin embargo, no tenían otra opción, debían protegerlo de la verdad, tenían que evitar a toda costa que ese Yuuri destrozado y sin ánimo, volviera. Así tuviesen que mentirle para siempre, lo salvarían.

—Nuestro único deseo es salvarlo del pasado, por ello pido su apoyo, no podemos permitir que Yuuri descubra la verdad, ya bastante aterrador es que sueñe con Kenjirou Minami, todavía está en nuestras manos acabar con esas sospechas—cruzó sus manos en modo de petición y moderó el tono de su voz—. ¿Están conmigo?

Todos los mencionados asintieron de acuerdo. No dejarían que Minami volviera a la vida de Yuuri, así fuese en forma de espejismo, iban a protegerlo en esta ocasión hasta de sí mismo. Era una pena que hubiese un testigo extra en su resolución.

Oculto detrás de una puerta que conducía al pasillo central de esa casa, con los puños cerrados ante el coraje y la decepción menguando su corazón, Yuuri escuchó los planes de Phichit y sus familiares. Salió corriendo antes de que lo descubrieran y con el enfado pugnando por salir en forma de maldiciones, decidió que era el momento de ir contra corriente.

Obtuvo de su billetera la tarjeta de presentación de Victor Nikiforov y después de teclear frenéticamente, su seductora voz le contesto de forma cantarina.

—Yuuri Katsuki…. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

—Necesitamos hablar—explicó el pelinegro con determinación y continuó casi como una sentencia—. Creo que voy a aceptar tu ayuda.

Y esas fueron palabras suficientes para comenzar los juegos del destino.

 **XxxxX**

 **Pues así culmina, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, poco a poco se develan más cuestiones y todo se volverá interesante, lo prometo :D**

 **Hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
